Yama Kaji
by Xianyu
Summary: Two Leafeon find themselves alone, in a burning forest, with no chance of escape. But they have time before the flames reach them, and Hana, the female leafeon, has certain fantasies she wants to live before she dies. M for massive lemon.


Fire!

Fire everywhere!

Leaping tendrils of orange agony leaping through the brush and forest with ferocious intensity, flaring high into the sky and turning proud green trees into roaring black spectres wreathed in living incandescent cloaks.

Hana ran, and ran, soft paws padding against the ground, ears splayed low against her skull as she bounded past fallen logs and fleeing pokemon alike, trying to outrun the flames that pursued her so doggedly. She was a young Leafeon, out on her own in the wilds, running from a raging wildfire.

Already, her lungs were burning, the air hot and heavy, burning embers dancing in limbo in the air, flaring wildly before burning out into sooty black specs that coloured the world in the drab browns of monochrome.

Oxygen was in high demand, and low supply, what with the roaring flames sucking it all from the air, and Hana could feel a burning building in her throat, the bitter taste of it almost choking her as she ran on and on, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. The flames were close, licking at her broad leaf-like tail and her furred hindend, urging her to run faster even as she grew wearier, and wearier, as thought taunting her with her inability to escape the implacable glow of death chasing her.

Her chin found dirt as a forepaw snagged against a gnarled root, and she cartwheeled once before slamming down hard on her side, winded and lacking the wherewithal to draw herself to her paws to resume her running.

The heavy thud of paws echoed in her ears, and the brown triangles lifting weakly, the green tips twitching for a moment as she opened tired brown eyes as the thudding paused nearby.

"C'mon!" A voice hissed, obviously male, and Hana made out the outline of another Leafeon, standing, backlit against the flames that were edging closer and closer, sucking the air from around them and sending whirling motes of ash and soot cascading through their fur.

Hana gave a soft whimper up at him, shaking her head helplessly for a moment.

"You have to!" the leafeon urged, nudging up under her chest and stomach with his nose urgently, pushing her partway to her paws, drawing back to force her to take her own weight on her shaky paws.

Another faint whimper left the female Leafeon, but she urged herself onwards, bounding a few steps away from the advancing flames, before the male Leafeon pushed at her side to urge her to even more speed. With her muscles protesting and lungs screaming for more air, she pushed herself to move faster, the Leafeon besides her keeping pace with her own steps, even as the flames got closer, and closer, and closer.

"Down there!" the leafeon besides her called, pushing at her shoulder with his nose to push her towards the gap between two hills, down towards a valley.

Hana nodded helplessly, unable to gather breath enough to respond verbally, veering off their path and bounding past bushes that were withering in front of their eyes, leaves turning first brown, and then orange with flames, to skid and roll in a helpless slide down a path of loose soil, rolling to her feet without missing a step and continuing to bound, ignoring the burning of the lactic acid in her muscles and in the back of her throat, her paws getting shaky and heavy, ragged exhalations rushing shallowly from her lungs as she ran as hard as she could.

Another whimper left her as the Leafeon behind her urged her even faster, as they hit the base of the valley, and began the scary-looking ascent up the other side to the passage between two hillsides, to allow them to escape ahead of the fire.

But it was slow going. Hana wanted to give up the moment they got to the base of the valley and approached the upwards slope, the daunting climb after all the running deadening her spirit. They splashed through a stream at the base of the valley, and began their climb upwards, the stream too shallow and small for them to take shelter from the fire in it.

Their progress got slower, and slower, and no matter how much urging the male Leafeon gave her, her sore muscles refused to move any faster. About halfway up the slope, she collapsed, falling in a heap on her chest, her forepaws refusing to carry the burden of her weight any longer, her hind legs, failing a few moments later, leaving her staring at the passage several hundred metres ahead of them for several long seconds before the first glimpses of fire began to appear at the edges, rapidly enveloping it.

The hills around them began to burn, the fire rising over them, highlighting their limited horizon in orange and yellow, while ash and soot whirled in the air above them, darkening the sky.

The male Leafeon gave her a few moments to catch her breath, and then nudged her once more, but this time, towards the valley floor, back the way they had come, nosing in under her form and helping support her weight towards the river.

Helplessly leaning on his support, she limped down to the waters edge, where he gently let her take her own weight again and then sat on his haunches by the rivers edge, staring up at the flames creeping down the way they had come.

"The slope will slow the flames...perhaps they will burn out before they reach us?" he suggested wistfully, turning to look at the flames that wreathed the hilltops all around.

Hana lifted her head from where she was sipping at the water, knowing that she couldn't gulp it down as she wished, without making herself very sick. Not a good way to spend ones final moments. "It's going to reach us eventually, and you know it." she said, voice hoarse, dropping down on to her stomach and splaying out, resting her head on her forepaws, the tips of them resting in the shallow water.

A faint sigh left the male Leafeon, and he nodded a little bit, sadly. "The slope will slow it though...it'll take a while to reach us." he said, peering up at the flames and tilting his head slightly to one side. "Long enough for us to reminisce about our lives and what we never got to do." he said with a shake of his head.

"You're a very cynical Leafeon, aren't you?" she murmured, lifting a single ear at him, likewise watching the flames for a moment, and then looking away, down at her paws, and at the water, trying not to contemplate the certain doom facing them.

"Is there anything else we could do?" he asked blankly, raising his brows at her, ears pricking forwards, before he shook his head. "We could hardly laugh and be merry." he said with a faint sigh.

"I...guess you're right." she said, splaying her ears back against her skull and burying her nose between her paws, lapping at the water between them to cool herself down a little.

The male Leafeon was silent for a few moments, and then lapped at the water as well, lifting his head to peer at her. "I'm Sae." he stated.

"I'm Hana. It's nice to meet you." she replied, lifting to her paws and stepping over closer to sit besides him, watching him. "So...What do we do while we...wait?" she asked, peering at the flame and giving a faint shiver, imagining them licking at her fur and flesh.

"I...Honestly don't know. I've never had to wait to die before. Is there...anything you've never gotten around to doing that you really wanted to?" he asked.

"I always wanted to visit the great forests in Unova. I hear there are giant tree's there, so large that hundreds of pokemon can live on their branches." she stated immediately. "...Is there anything you wished to do?"

"I...Well...No." he stated, shaking his head, his cheeks flushing imperceptibly.

Hana rolled her eyes for a moment, leaning against the male and nudging him with her nose, the flames on the hilltops reflected in her eyes. "You can tell me." she said, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially; "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

The male flushed again, deeper this time, his cheeks colouring, his paws shifting helplessly. "I...always wanted to...to...be with a female." he stated, huffing once and shaking his head helplessly, green-tipped ears splaying.

The female Leafeon jerked her head back a little bit, her own cheeks flushing a little bit, nodding once. "Not an unexpected wish...I was saving myself for the right mate. So I never got to...do anything with a partner, either, j-just my vines." she admitted, her own cheeks colouring faintly.

"V-vines?" Sae asked, his eyes widening a little bit and nostrils flaring slightly, his tail giving a helpless twitch, obviously imagining what this sort of thing would look like.

"Y-yes. B-but they're too...well...thin, to really...uhm...satisfy." she revealed, shaking her head slightly, peering down at her paws still.

"I'm sorry you never got satisfied." the male said, rubbing his cheek against her own soothingly for a moment.

"And I'm sorry you never got a female." she replied, her brown eyes fixed on him. "But..."

"...But?" he asked, perking his ears slightly.

"...So naive." she murmured, shaking her head. "The answer is so clear to see..." she said, watching him.

"I-I'm not stupid!" he protested, shying away from her slightly. "J-just...Why would you e-even be interested in me?" he asked, shaking his head a little bit more.

A low little purr began to roll from Hana's throat, and she shook her head in return to his words, eyes narrowing on him. "I have no romantic interest in you, Sae." she said bluntly. "You saved my life, so there is a debt that must be paid, and I cannot pay it after we both die when the flames reach us, so I will pay it now." she stated matter-of-factly, leaning in to lap at his nose, and then his chin, and neck.

"W-what do you mean?" he squeaked.

"You know what I mean." Hana replied without missing a beat, pressing her nose lower. "I'm going to pay my debt to you, and in the process, I'm going to give us both something we never got around to doing."

Brown eyes peered up at him, while her tongue lapped at his chest. "I'm going to fuck you, Sae." she whispered, before ducking in underneath him and pressing a firm, fast lick to the tip of his thick sheath. Her cheeks flushed as the scent of a male leafeon assaulted her senses, but she didn't allow her previous sensibilities to embarrass her and stall what she was doing; they only had a limited time, and there was no place for embarrassment now.

A shudder rolled through the male Leafeon's body, and his forepaws lifted to rest on her back, his eyes sliding closed and back arching faintly as he felt the soft tongue lapping at the fuzzy casing of his sheath, his paws tensing slightly as the dished tip of the pink Leafeon cock began to swell from the sheath.

Hana blinked and drew her head backwards, panting faintly at the sent invading her senses, her eyes widening as she caught sight of the growing pink tip, her ears splaying backwards as she shuddered, and stared, unable to believe that she had been actually contemplating sucking and fucking this strange Leafeon she had just met! She began to draw backwards, to worm out from underneath him, when she caught sight of the flames. They were creeping down towards the valley, the smoke thick above them, the shape of the valley keeping the air mostly clean, but leaving the view of the flames unhindered.

And then she rethinked it. She had always wanted it. The hot taste of a male flooding her maw and drooling over her tongue, the warm weight of a males cock stuffed into her maw and drooling hot liquids down her throat, hearing him whimper and feeling him tense and convulse against, and inside her maw under the work of her tongue and suckling mouth, to hear appreciative little moans rolling from the males throat at her work.

Hana shuddered faintly, and it took her a few moments to realise that she was getting aroused, the tight pink lips hidden under the expanse of her leafy tail moistening and beginning to drool, her scent permeating the air, spicy and sharp like tree sap but soothing and rich like aloe. Her cheeks flushed hard at her fantasies, and then she fixed back on the growing pink length in front of her, licking her lips once as she tried to summon up the courage to pursue her fantasy, one last glance at the flames at the top of the valley giving her the courage to put aside her inhibitions. There would be no chances in the future for her to live this fantasy.

Sae shuddered and arched, his eyes snapping open and a snarl of helpless delight leaving him as he felt Hana shove her maw down over his emerging cock, lips closing around it and beginning to suckle harshly around it, bobbing her muzzle up and down upon the stiffening cock as she had seen the Vaporeon do with her Flareon mate.

She could remember it like it was yesterday, spying on the pair by the river, the Flareon shifting his hips eagerly into the Vaporeon's muzzle while she suckled firm and powerfully around it, swallowing visibly and making them both moan. It had turned her on so much to watch the pair, leaving her dripping wet and rubbing herself with her paws as the Flareon erupted into his mates maw, spilling hot gooey blasts of spunk across her tongue. She knew it was happening because she could see the female swallowing hard around the cock while the knot throbbed just outside her maw, dribbles and splashes of white goo spilling from the corners of her mouth. And then she had pulled off to show him all the mess in her mouth, before swallowing it. It had sent the Flareon into a wild state, and he had fucked her hard right there, rutting her until she was a quivering mess of blue flesh, drooling his heated essence from her mouth and used cunt, his think pink cock coated in mingled liquids-

Hana shuddered and blinked furiously, drawing herself away from her fantasy, and to the real-life situation she was in. The cock was now stiff and throbbing in her maw, and she was suckling around it hard, lips curled around the forming knot, forcing the tip to almost slip down the back of her throat. She wanted to try it, to see if she could suppress her gag reflex as she had seen the vaporeon do, so she could stimulate the entire pink length at once.

She was about to see if she could sink her lips around the shaft, when she felt a burst of something spill across the back of her tongue, almost choking her with surprise. He was coming!

The female shuddered and wrapped her lips around him more firmly, tugging and working at him, urging him to keep spilling into her maw, though all she received for her efforts was another faint dribble of the liquid. It was musky, and powerful, intoxicating to her, making her drip even more of her hot liquids, drooling down her inner thighs, wetting her fur as a different kind of heat to the flames began to build in her loins. Panting, she tugged backwards to inspect the thick length of Leafeon cock bobbing in front of her muzzle, eyeing it carefully, wondering why came so little...before she realised, that he hadn't come at all.

A droplet of musky liquid was drooling from the dished tip of the cock, dripping slowly to the ground. With a shudder, she lifted her maw to kiss at the tip of it, capturing the dribble and letting it spill across her tongue completely, letting her taste the hot musk of the Leafeon, her eyes widening a little bit.

With a helpless whimper and a shudder, she turned slightly and lifted her tail for him, revealing the slick pink lips of her now puffy cunt, begging for his attention.

The cock was suddenly tugged out of her maw, a faint_ pop!_ of suction accompanying it, her eyes widening a little bit as she felt the male press her shoulder down and mount her in a single smooth movement, shoving his thick cock in her to the hilt with a growl of delight.

Hana's eyes went wide, and she shuddered, paws tensing on the ground as she was stretched for the first time, the tip of him sinking so deep inside her that she almost screamed with the powerful sensation, her tail curling to the side to allow him complete access, hindlegs splaying on instinct to not hamper his progress.

There was no pause to allow her to get used to the sensation, Sae just gripped her tightly and began to rut her tight cunt with a ruthless, hard motion, sinking his drooling cock deep inside, shoving it into. "N-no!" she whimpered. "S-stop!"

Sae shuddered and growled, tugging out of her and grinding his cock against her helplessly, gripping her so tight around the middle with his paws that she felt that she couldn't breath properly. "O-off." she panted.

With a faint whimper, the male reluctantly slipped off of the female, his cock bobbing beneath him, his chest heaving as he watched her, eyes wide and unhappy, ears splayed, cock throbbing and spitting precum across the grass.

"You can fuck me after, I promise." Hana murmured heatedly, slewing around and pushing him over onto his side, and then pressing him onto his back, wasting no time in lapping rapidly at the tip of his cock again. "I need to taste it. I need to feel it bursting into my maw. B-but I need you to rub me while I'm doing it. Lick me, pleeease!" she hissed, stepping over him, end-to-end, wrapping her warm, soft maw around his cock without hesitation and beginning to bob her head in a ruthlessly rapid, rhythmic motion, seeking to make him explode in her maw, while the dripping cunt, puffy and exposed, ended up just above the males nose.

There was a faint pause, while the male took in the hot scent of the female, before he wrapped his paws around her hindend and began to lap at her furiously, burying his muzzle in against her puffy cunt, exulting in the intoxicating scent and taste of her liquids and the soft lips of her cunt, even as his hips worked up against her bobbing muzzle in tandem, feeling his thick knot swelling even further while a certain tightness began to manifest in the pit of his stomach.

"H-hana!" he whispered breathlessly against her cunt, his hips pressing up against her maw, grinding his dished tip into the soft tongue eagerly working at his cock.

The female tugged off for a moment, shuddering and staring at him, watching his thick knot swelling in front of her eyes, knowing what it meant from her time spying on the Flareon and the Vaporeon, her eyes widening as she realised that part of her fantasy was about to be completed. "L-let it happen!" she murmured breathlessly, chest heaving, her tight cunt drooling even more of her hot liquids, clenching around a non-existent object. "P-please! Spill it all my maw!" she almost begged, before shoving her maw back down around it, right to the knot, suckling hard and fast around it while she worked her had from side to side eagerly.

Sae arched underneath her, snarling and gripping her rump his forepaws hard as his thick cock throbbed and jerked, before exploding suddenly, spilling a hot gush of liquid into her maw without warning, splashing violently across the back of Hana's suckling maw.

Hana's eyes widened, and she almost gagged, tugging backwards with wide eyes as the throbbing cock popped free of her maw, sending rapid gushes of spunk spilling across her face and into her open maw, coating her with a heavy coating of Leafeon spunk, flooding her senses with the taste.

She was momentarily stunned at the intoxicating taste of Leafeon spunk coating the inside her maw, hot and gooey across her soft tongue, making her whimper and shudder while she stared at the spurting cock. A few seconds later, she shoved her maw back over it, but only halfway this time, burying it in her muzzle and suckling powerfully around it, giving faint cries of delight as she felt the hot gushes splashing into her maw, the imperfect seal of her soft lips against his knot allowing the warm heavy mess to drool from inside her maw and around his cock, drooling down from her muzzle in thick dribbles while she tried valiantly to swallow all that he offered.

After several blissful moments of fulfilling her fantasies, she realised that he was done, no more spurts spilling across her tongue, and she whimpered faintly, beginning to lap him clean, gathering up every trace of her treat with her soft tongue, lapping all over his knot and shaft with firm flicks of her tongue, seeking out anything that she had missed. But after a few firm licks, she had to admit that it was all done, and her fantasy was complete. At least now she knew what it was like to please a male with her muzzle like she had seen, but the burning in the pit of her stomach was still there, imploring her to go even further.

Panting, Hana slipped off of the male, dropping her front down to the ground and lifting her hindquarters and green, leafy tail into the air without hesitation, revealing the drooling cunt to Sae once more. "Y-you can f-fuck me now." she panted back at him, her cheeks flushing almost the same colour as the puffy, reddened lips of her Leafeon cunt she was willing exposing to the male. She hadn't done exactly like the Vaporeon had; she hadn't showed him her maw...but she was hoping that it wasn't a needed step to being fucked.

Sae was still shuddering, light-headed from the exertion and the heavy, hot air from the fire, in a euphoric daze with hot female Leafeon pussy juice drooling down his chin. His head tilted to the side slightly as she spoke, and his eyes widened, rolling onto his paws as he saw her presenting to him like that, wasting no time in bounding over to her, leaping upon her prone form.

His aim was perfect, and a yelp of surprise left Hana as she felt the thick cock shoved into her to the hilt in a single hard motion, his hips shoving up against her own and paws gripping around her tightly as he began to drive his used cock into her clenching cunny again and again.

Her forepaws twitched slightly and she arched her back, leaning back into the ruthless thrusts into the soft depths of her cunt, hot liquids welling up from within her to drool around it and help lubricate it, keeping the friction to a delightful level, rather than painful, submitting to his rough thrusts with a whimper of helpless delight.

"F-fuck m-me!" she whimpered, "Rut me as hard as you c-can!" she almost begged, burying her nose in her paws to keep out the scent of smoke, lifting her rump higher into his lustful thrusts, feeling his knot knot grinding and shoving up against her eager cunt in driving thrusts, his dished tip burying so deep inside her that it made her tight cunny clench even tighter each time his knot found her pliable outer lips.

In moments, the two of them were lost to the scent of smoke, and the heat of the fire, too focused on the sensations of their conjoined bodies, the male gripping her all the tighter and growling lustfully, beginning to rut her as hard and fast as he could.

A scream of delight left Hana's throat, and she arched under him, convulsing and shuddering, her entire form tensing up as her tight cunt did the same, rippling and milking around the cock, encouraging him to dump a hot, heavy load of spunk into her gripping loins.

Sae snarled and shuddered, and his hips began to shove into her with more force, slowly slightly but growing harder and deeper, thick knot shoving up against her tightened cunt, the shaft starting to tense and stiffen inside her, readying to fire its load, convulsing permeably within her tightening cunt.

"Knot me!" she snarled back at him, her tone lust-driven, her hips shoving back against him, tight pussy clenching and milking around him in repeated orgams, though her motions were getting weak and shaky, the previous running leaving her weakened. "Fill me with it! Make me drip your c-cum!" she begged, her inhibitions gone in a lustful daze or multiple orgams.

The male nodded jerkily, his back arching and hips grinding against her own again and again, needing no encouragement, his knot grinding up against her soft outer lips, unable to press past the tightness with their weakened limbs while he spilled into her. The dished tip of his cock swelled with blood, and then a hot explosion of Leafeon spunk spilled across her depths again and again, each jerky thrust of his hips spilling another hot jolt of spunk across her inner walls.

Hana tensed up, her entire body shuddering and jerking with each of his thrusts, able to feel each burst of the hot spunk as it spilled accross her inner walls and coated her depths, the hot, heavy weight of it rapidly being squeezed out by her milking, rippling cunt.

After the first few bursts, each thrust and subsequent jet of Leafeon goo caused a thick rush of the white liquids to spill from around the thrusting pink rod and drool heavily between her splayed hindlegs, gushing from her convulsing cunt, until, after several jerky thrusts, Sae managed to bury his knot within her. Hana cried out in a hoarse, breathless exultation as she felt the thick bursts of spunk spilling into her sealed cunt, and the thick knot stretching her outer lips wide, her tight cunt drooling white splatters of leafeon essence to the ground again and again as she had her strongest orgasm yet, her milking cunny demanding all the spunk Sae could provide.

After several long moments, they both collapsed, panting shallowly in the smoke-filled air while flames roared in a circle around them, closing in on the exhausted, euphoria-riddled pair.

* * *

><p>Wet. Water everywhere.<p>

Hana blinked her eyes open, closing them to slits against the heavy rain pounding over her face, putting her paws over her head for a moment, blinking and then sitting bolt upright. She looked around, her brown eyes roving over the valley; Most of it was blackened, burnt, with red embers glowing angrily from sheltered places where the rain couldn't touch, steam rising off of piles of burnt wood, while a circle of green stretched out for only a couple dozen metres from where they lay next to the water.

She then turned her gaze onto the lump of brown and green besides her, nudging him with her nose. He rolled over with a faint murmur, giving a happy sound and splaying out.

Blinking once, she flushed and then peeked between her legs, rubbing a paw down against her lower stomach curiously for a moment. Her cheeks flushed even further as she felt and saw a slow dribble of Leafeon spunk drool from the used lips of her cunt.

She had really done it!

Embarrassment and guilty happiness flooded her, and she shuddered, climbing to her paws and wincing at the sensation of tired muscle aching and protesting. Now that she had rested, everything that hadn't hurt after her wild escape from the flames was hurting redoubled. She wandered to the edge of the green, peeking down at the blackened soil and twisted remnants of grass and tree roots. It had almost claimed her life, almost extinguished her and her impromptu partner.

Carefully, she swept her paw over a path of soil, watching a series of new shoots, released from their slumber by the fire, spring up, green and eager for sunlight.

Even amongst all this destruction, something good could come of it. Her ears splayed backwards and she shuddered for a moment, peering back at the Leafeon, and making a giving 'eep!' of surprise as she found him sitting, watching her, a few steps away, head canted to one side.

Something else had certainly come of the fire. The lingering musky taste of Leafeon in her maw, and, she realised with a heavy flush, plastered and mostly dried across her face and muzzle and chin, and also heavy and warm inside her, was proof of that. She had lived her fantasies. Not with her male, but she had certainly enjoyed it. And this Leafeon, this Sae, showed promise.

Swallowing her nervousness, she turned towards, and stepped over closer, pausing, her cheeks flushing faintly, opening her mouth to speak and then closing it again, before saying in a rush; "I-I have something to confess."

Sae blinked once, lifting his head and pricking his ears up at her. "I-If it's about last night, I understand." he said with a slightly forlorn nod. "It was...exceptional circumstances." he admitted.

Hana shook her head, rising to her paws, ignoring the protesting of her sore muscles, stepping over to rub her cheek against the other Leafeon's, "I...Just wanted to say. I..Might have w-well...lied;" she murmured, pulling him into a kiss with her forepaws with a shyly murmured; "About not having any romantic interest in you."


End file.
